The Bond between the Uzumaki Siblings
by E. Ashley Bunnymund
Summary: Nagato Uzumaki quit the Akatsuki to return home to Konoha to live with his twin sister, Sasuki, and their little sister, Narumi, after he found out they were alive. Nagato and Sasuki join Narumi on her first C-rank mission but Narumi, Sasuki, and Sasuke go missing along with a few others. Can Nagato and the others find them or will they never be seen again? Mostly a Fem!Naru Fanfic


**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, only Sasuki and later characters. PLEASE Review!**

* * *

**The Salamander Demon**

**Chapter One**

**The Music**

Sasuki gave Nagato a nine tailed fox crystal with the japanese symbol for earth on it when he came back to the village. Sasuke had a nine tailed fox crystal with the japanese symbol for lighting on it and Sasuki had one with the japanese symbol for water. Hinata had one with the japanese symbol for crystal. Ino had one with the japanese symbol for wind and Narumi had one with the japanese symbol for fire but it was mostly never seen as a crystal but a seal on her stomach. Nagato and Sasuki decided to tag along with Narumi and her team on their sister's first C-rank mission.

* * *

**On the Unfinished**

**Bridge**

Sasuki, Narumi, and Sasuke Uchiha fought Zabuza's minnon, Haku. Sakura Haruno was protecting the bridge builder. Kakashi and Nagato fought Zabuza.

"Rinnegan" said Nagato as he activated his rinnegan.

_"How does he possess the rinnegan, only one ninja I heard of that has it is ..." _thought Zabuza.

"Sharingan" said Kakashi as he activated his sharingan.

"So you're the copy-ninja, Kakashi." said Zabuza talking to Kakashi.

"And you are Nagato Uzumaki, the rinnegan-ninja." said Zabuza talking to Nagato.

"Yes we are." said Nagato and Kakashi at the same time.

* * *

**With Haku**

"You three can't escape from my house of mirrors." said Haku as he throw a bunch of needles at Narumi's chest knocking her unconscious.

"NARUMI!" said Sasuki and Sasuke at the same time.

"Narumi, please wake up, PLEASE!" said Sasuki while carefully out the needles in Narumi's chest and setting them aside her. Lucky, she is an expert medic.

"You'll pay for that." said the now angered Sasuke as he awaken his kekkei genkai.

"If you want payback you have to hurt me." said Haku as he fought Sasuke.

* * *

**With Nagato**

_"That was Sasuki. What's happening in that dome? Did something happen to Narumi?" _ thought Nagato as he use his Rinnegan to see inside dome. He see Sasuki holding the unconscious Narumi with a few needles in her chest and a bunch of needles beside Sasuki making his eyes wided. Nagato ran to his sisters. He doesn't want to loss his little sister. He promised to himself to protect his sisters with his life on the day he came back the leaf village. When he got inside the dome, he helped out Sasuke who was fighting Haku. Haku saw Nagato's eyes, his eyes wided underneath his mask. Then they all heard something like a girl singing a song.

_"__chichi wa iwareta arakasi no te wa mamori no te  
haha wa iwareta hito no te aru wa hagukumi no tame  
ryou te awase tobira wo hiraki__," _the young girl's voice sang

"What is that music? said Nagato.

"I don't know." said Sasuki then Nagato sceamed in pained.

"My eyes!" yelled Nagato.

"Nagato, whats wrong?" asked Sasuki then she gasp when saw his eyes "Your rinnegan. . . is.."

"Is what?" everybody asked

"Is... GONE!" said Sasuki

"WHAT!?" Nagato yelled "It must be that song." Sasuki said.

"_guren no naka ni nare wo kaesu  
na ga kora wo hikari to narite memorikamae  
mamorikamae." _the young girl's voice continuing to sing.

"AHHH" yelled Sasuke and Haku as something grab them and the still unconscious Narumi toward the end of the unfinished bridge. They disappear then they heard Sasuki scream as she was grabbed and she disappear. The young girl's voice stop singing. Zabuza released his hidden mist jutsu. Nagato went to the end of the bridge only Sasuki's, Sasuke's and Naruko's nine tailed fox crystals but with names on them. Sasuki's crystal had Sakura on it. Sasuke's had Shikamaru. Naruko's had Kiba. Nagtato grabbed the crystals and hold them to his chest.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. PLEASE Review!**


End file.
